


Помоги мне

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Автор:WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021Бета:WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021Размер:драббл, 861 словоПейринг/Персонажи:Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)Категория:слэшЖанр:романтикаРейтинг:RДля голосования:WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Помоги мне"
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 1





	Помоги мне

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021   
> **Размер:** драббл, 861 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романтика  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Помоги мне"

Погрузившись в глубокую медитацию, пока Плэгас покинул его ради очередных экспериментов в лабораториях, Сидиус полностью расслабился, убаюканный Силой. Недавняя близость и ощущение теплого кокона, оставшееся даже после ухода учителя, вызывали непрошеные воспоминания. 

Впрочем, это был не первый раз, когда его взгляд обращался в прошлое.

Иногда Сидиус вспоминал, как учитель впервые неспешно взял его. Взял его так, как никто и никогда до этого, позволяя целиком раствориться в ощущениях. Мучительно медленно, растягивая ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие и превращая его в сладкую пытку.

Сидиус кричал, хватал ртом воздух, не в состоянии вдохнуть полной грудью, цеплялся руками за Плэгаса, за его плечи, царапал спину; откидывал голову, подставляя шею под болезненно-приятные укусы, и шептал в полубеспамятстве, не разбирая слов. Просил так, как никогда и никого, кусал губы в кровь в бессмысленной попытке заглушить слишком громкие стоны.

Сидиус понимал, что то, что он испытывает, — едва ли не лучшее, что было с ним. Потому что раньше партнеры не были настолько озабочены его собственным удовольствием, не ловили каждую перемену в сердцебиении и не находили так легко особо чувствительные места, не осыпали поцелуями, заставляя отчаянно жаждать большего.

Сидиус был уверен, чувствовал, открывшись в Силе, что Плэгас на пределе, что он мог бы перестать церемониться и подготавливать его и мог бы войти наконец, но отчего-то задался целью подвести ученика к грани, на которой он от удовольствия сам полностью откроет себя и будет способен забыть о том, кто он есть. 

Сидиус помнил, как лежал, стараясь выровнять дыхание, и мутным взглядом блуждал по пространству. Помнил, как чувствовал беспокойство учителя и как он поднялся и вышел из комнаты.

Тогда это ощущалось как предательство. Будто бы его использовали и теперь, когда им овладела слабость, решили оставить и вернуться к будничным делам. Будто бы Сидиус был куклой для развлечения Плэгаса. Он пытался отогнать от себя подальше эти мысли, не дать им поселиться в сознании, заглушить внутренний голос, шепчущий, что он никто для магистра Дамаска. Но унять дрожь и не дать слезам пролиться не удалось. Сидиус, накрывшись одеялом с головой, свернулся, подтянув колени к груди и дал волю эмоциям. Он рыдал, глуша всхлипы ладонью и до боли вгрызаясь в собственное запястье, но, едва заслышав, что Плэгас возвращается, попытался унять дрожь и притвориться спящим.

— Сидиус, — голос учителя звучал обеспокоенно. Он осторожно коснулся его плеча и сдвинул одеяло. Как ни старался Сидиус закрыться в Силе и скрыть свое состояние от Плэгаса, это ему не удалось. 

— Сидиус, — еще раз позвал Плэгас ученика, — что-то не так?

Он развернул не сопротивляющегося Сидиуса к себе и помог сесть, но перестал удерживать, пока поил водой из принесенного стакана.

— Я не понимаю, что с тобой, — Плэгас прижал дрожащего ученика к себе. — Прости, если причинил тебе боль, — он гладил Сидиуса по спине, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев. — Обещаю, больше подобного не повторится, пока ты не захочешь.

— Все в порядке, — прошептал Сидиус и повернул голову, надеясь, что учитель не заметит его слез. — Я устал, Хего.

Сидиус слабо улыбнулся и выскользнул из объятий, вновь сворачиваясь на кровати.  
Плэгас, чувствуя, что сделал что-то не так, но не понимая, что именно, и видя, что ученик не в состоянии ответить, не стал расспрашивать дальше. А Сидиус так и не сказал учителю о том, какие чувства душили его.

***

Вынырнув из медитации, Сидиус притянул к себе стакан с водой и залпом осушил его. По ощущениям прошло всего-то несколько минут, но это ощущение было обманчивым. Прислушавшись к себе, Сидиус предположил, что он провел в медитации по меньшей мере пару часов. Он вдруг понял, что и дальше молчать нельзя, что это мучает и его самого, и учителя. Но что хуже всего — это лежит тяжелым грузом на его груди и не только мешает полностью открыться Плэгасу, но и порождает отвратительные мысли в голове.

Замотавшись в тонкое покрывало на манер тоги, Сидиус тихо выскользнул в коридор и, повинуясь ощущениям в Силе, пошел к учителю. Будучи в нескольких метрах от двери, он уловил присутствие рядом с Плэгасом еще одного мууна. Было бы разумно потянуться в Силе и вернуться в комнату или пойти в библиотеку и дождаться, когда Плэгас освободится, но боясь передумать, Сидиус решительно зашел в кабинет.

— Господин Хилл, — он кивнул мууну, ничуть не стыдясь вида, в котором пришел, и уловил исходящее от него неодобрение. — Магистр Дамаск.

— Хего, продолжим в другой раз. Я пришлю документы на утверждение, — скользнув взглядом по синякам на обнаженной коже Палпатина, Ларш смерил Дамаска осуждающим взглядом и оставил их наедине.

— Сидиус, ты что-то хотел? — Плэгас повернулся к ученику, не скрывая легкого любопытства.

— Да, магистр, — Сидиус досадливо заметил, как его подводит собственный голос.

— Помните, вы говорили, что этого больше не повторится? — голос Палпатина сорвался на глухой шепот.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты? — Плэгас поднялся из-за стола и опустился перед Сидиусом на одно колено: — Я вижу, что-то сильно беспокоит тебя, но не могу понять.

— Я…вы, — Палпатин пытался подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить, но, как назло, именно в этот момент все его мысли спутались, а от хваленого красноречия не осталось и следа. — Я надеялся, вы сегодня подольше будете со мной, — он обхватил себя руками в защитном жесте.

— И только? — скептически уточнил Плэгас.

Палпатин кивнул:

— Прости, что отвлек, — и прежде, чем учитель что-либо ответил, встал на колени, склонив голову. — Помедитируй со мной, Хего, — он взял Плэгаса за руку, — мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Хорошо, — без колебаний согласился Плэгас, чувствуя состояние ученика, и взял ладони Сидиуса в свои, — я помогу.


End file.
